Final Fantasy VII: the musical
by Jaded Crescent
Summary: 2 years after the death of Aeris, her friends gather at her final resting place to honor her memory and run into more than one surprise along the way. This is a musical and is in script form. Enjoy!
1. Act I

Final Fantasy VII: The Musical

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs in this fic, nor do I own the characters or their histories.

Author's Note: The following fic was alot of fun for me to write. Because I wrote this as a musical, it is in script form. I hope no one minds. _Italics _refer to stage directions. **Bold **lettering is for songs. _**Bold italics**_ means overlapping or echos. This fic takes place mainly 2 years after Aeris dies in the game. I wrote this before Advent Children came out. This is the first time I've ever posted a fic on-line and I hope everyone likes it. This is also a first draft, so please be gently. It also my plan to come back and rework whatever needs reworking.

* * *

Act I Scene 1 

_A few days after Avalanche saves the world. A girl with long brown hair wearing a pink dress washes ashore on a remote island. __A child comes running in followed by a man._

Child: See Papa! I told you there was a girl on the beach!

_Father rushes over to the girl and checks to see if she is still breathing._

Father: She's still breathing. Lets get her back to town.

_Father picks up girl and carries her off stage. The child follows._

* * *

Act I Scene 2 

_A year and half later. Kalm, a bedroom over Tifa's new bar. Cloud is seated by the window. Tifa enters unnoticed by Cloud. He gazes out the window lost in thought. _

Tifa: You're thinking about her again, right?

Cloud: Huh? Oh, hey Tifa. What did you say?

Tifa: I asked if you were thinking about Aeris again.

Cloud: ...

Tifa: That's what I thought. It's not your fault.

Cloud: ...

Tifa: Well, you should come down Barrett, Elmyra, and Marlene will be here soon.

Cloud: ...

Tifa: Right.

_Tifa gives Cloud a long look before leaving him alone. __Music starts. __Lights come up on the other side of the door where Tifa is standing._

Tifa: _sings _

**You were once my one companion.**

**You were all that mattered.**

**You were once a friend and sister,**

**Then my world was shattered.**

Cloud: _sings_

**Wishing you were somehow here again.**

**Wishing you were somehow near**

**Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed**

**Somehow you would be here.**

Tifa:

**Wishing I could hear your voice again**

**Knowing that I never would**

**Dreaming of you helped me to do**

**All that you dreamed I could**

Cloud:

**Passing bells and sculpted angels,**

**Cold and monumental,**

**Seemed for you the wrong companions.**

**You were warm and gentle.**

Tifa:

**Too many years fighting back tears**

**Why can't the past just die?**

Both:

**Wishing you were somehow here again**

**Knowing we must say Good-bye.**

**Try to forgive, teach me to live,**

**Give me the strength to fly!**

**No more memories**

**No more silent tears**

**No more gazing across the wasted years**

**Help me to say good-bye.**

_Music ends. __Lights out on bedroom. __Tifa sighs and goes downstairs. Lights out on hall._

* * *

Act I Scene3 

_Girl with long brown hair and pink dress, without jacket, walks along the beach and kicks at the sand._ _She looks to the north. Child runs on._

Child: Ari! Hey Ari!

Ari: Yes?

Child: Papa says you're leaving. He says that you're going to leave us to try and find out who you are. Is that true?

Ari: Yes, somewhere out there some knows who I am. They may even be searching for me. They might even know my real name.

Child: oh...

Ari: Hey don't look so sad I'll come back and visit. You guys have been a great family to me this past year and half. I couldn't forget about you.

Child: Okay, but be careful and bring me a present.

Ari: you got it.

_Music starts. Ari and child hug. Child runs off. Ari looks north again. She takes a deep breath as she makes her way to the docks. _

Ari: _sings_

**Heart don't fail me now**

**Courage don't dessert me**

**Don't turn back now that we're here**

**People always say life is full of choices**

**No one ever mentioned fear.**

**Or how the world can seem so vast**

**On a journey to the past**

**Somewhere down this road,**

**I know someone's waiting.**

**Years of dreams just can't be wrong.**

**Arms will open wide,**

**I'll be safe and wanted**

**Finally home where I belong.**

**Well, starting now I'm learning fast**

**On this journey to the past.**

**Home, Love , Family**

**There was once a time**

**I must've had them too.**

**Home, Love, Family,**

**I will never be complete**

**Until I find you!**

_Ari boards boat and makes her way to the bow._

**One step at a time.**

**One hope then another.**

**Who knows where this road may go.**

**Back to who I was, On to find my future**

**Things my heart still needs to know.**

**Yes! Let this be your sign.**

**Let this road be mine**

**Let it lead me to my past**

**And bring me home at last!**

_Big finish! Lights out and music ends._

* * *

Act I Scene 4 

_Kalm, Tifa's bar_. _Barrett, Elmyra, and Marlene enter._

Barrett: Yo, how is anyone suppose to get any service around here!

Elmyra: Don't shout, honey. They know we're here.

_Yuffie pops up from behind the bar._

Yuffie: Geez, I think everyone in town knows you're here.

Barrett: When did you get here? And what 're ya doing behind that bar?

Yuffie: Two days ago. Tifa went upstairs to try and coax Cloud down and she asked me to watch the place. HEY TIFA! There's a suspicious looking character that just walked in. Do you want me to get rid of him?

Barrett: Why ya little...

_Barrett starts chasing Yuffie around the room._

Yuffie: Eek! He's dangerous too.

_Tifa comes into bar via stairs. _

Tifa: BARRETT! YUFFIE!

_Both stop and stare at the ground. _

Barrett: She started it.

_Tifa shook her head and plopped down in a chair. Marlene climbed in her lap._

Barrett: Sorry, Tifa. Its just that...

Tifa: I know this time of the year is hard on all of us. I can't believe its been two years since...

_Tifa begins to cry. Everyone is a little uncomfortable._

Barrett: Elmyra can ya take Marlene upstairs?

Elmyra: Sure thing. Come on sweetie.

_Elymra and Marlene exit. Yuffie looks for a reason to leave._

Yuffie: uhh... I'll take your bags up for ya.

_Yuffie grabs the bags by the door and dashes upstairs. Tifa sniffles. _

Tifa: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make everyone leave. Its just that I can't cry around Cloud. I don't know how he'd react. But I can't help it. He acts like he's the only one who cared about her. It was the same thing last year when we went to visit her grave.

Barrett: Hey cheer up. Remember what life was like before. With the Shinra.

_Flashback lighting. Midgar,._ _Music Starts. Aeris wears jacket for every flashback._

Aeris: _sings_

**Alarm goes off at seven**

**And you start up town**

**You put in your eight hours**

**For the powers that have always been**

**Til its five pm**

Barrett: **Then, you go**

Tifa, Aeris: **Downtown**

Tifa: **Where the folks are broke**

Both: **You go Downtown**

Aeris: **Where your life's a joke**

Both: **You go downtown**

**When you buy your token and go**

Aeris: **Home to Skidrow**

Tifa, Jesse, Elmyra: **_(home to Skidrow)_**

Barrett: **Yes, you go**

Tifa, Aeris, Jesse: **Downtown**

Biggs: **Where the cabs don't stop**

T, A, J: **Downtown**

Wedge: **Where the food is slop**

T, A, J: **Downtown**

All: **Where the hotheads flop in the snow**

**Down on Skidrow**

T, A, J:

**Uptown**

**You cater to a million jerks**

**Uptown**

**You're messengers and mail room clerks**

**Eating all your lunches at the hot dog carts.**

**The bosses take your money and they break your hearts**

**Uptown**

**You cater to a million whores**

**You disinfect and rats are on their bathroom floors**

**Morning tribulation, afternoons a curse**

**And five o'clock is even worse**

Barrett: **That's when you go**

All but Tifa: **Downtown**

Tifa: **Where the guys are drips**

All but T: **Downtown**

Tifa: **Where they rip your slips**

All but T: **Downtown**

Tifa: **Where relationships are no go**

Tifa, Barrett: **Down on skidrow**

All but T, B: **_(Down on skidrow)_**

Tifa, Barrett: **Down on skidrow**

All but T, B: **_(Down on skidrow)_**

Tifa, Barrett: **Down on skidrow**

All but T, B: **_(Down on skidrow)_**

All: **Down on skidrow**

Cloud:

**Poor**

**All my life I've always been poor**

**I keep asking God what I'm for**

**And he tells me gee I'm not sure**

Biggs:

**Sweep that floor, kid-o**

**I started life as an orphan**

**A child of the streets**

**here on skid row.**

Wedge:

**He took me in**

**gave me shelter, ****a bed,**

**crust of bread, ****and a job.**

**Treats me like dirt.**

**Calls me a slob,**

**which I am.**

Cloud: **So, I live**

All but C: **Downtown**

Cloud: **That's your home address, you live**

All but C: **Downtown**

Cloud: **When your life's a mess, you live**

All but C: **Downtown**

Cloud: **Where depressions just status quo**

All:** Down on Skidrow**

Cloud:

**Someone show me a way to get out of here**

**Cause I constantly pray I'll get out of here.**

**Please won't somebody say I'll get out of here.**

**Someone give me my shot or I'll rot here **

Cloud:

**Show me how and I will, I'll get out of here**

**I'll start climbing uphill and get out of here.**

**Someone tell me I still could get out of here. **

**Someone tell lady luck that I'm stuck here.**

All but C:

**_Downtown, there's no rules for us._**

**_Downtown, cause its dangerous._**

**_Downtown, where the rainbow's just a no show._**

**_When you live_**

Cloudand Aeris:

**Gee it sure would be swell to get out of here **

**bid the gutter farewell and get out of here **

**I'd move heaven and hell to get out of skid **

**I'd do I'd don't know what to get out of skid **

**But a hell of a lot to get out skid **

**People tell me there's not a way out of skid **

**but believe me I gotta get out of **

All but C and A:

**_Downtown, where the sun don't shine_**

**_Downtown, that's the bottom line_**

**_Downtown_**

**_Downtown_**

**_Downtown_**

**_Downtown_**

**_Downtown_**

All: **Skidrow**

_End flashback_._ Lights back on bar. Tifa looks at Barrett._

Tifa: You're right. We've all made a great new start. Besides we'll always remember Aeris and she'll always remember us. We just have to keep on living no matter what.

Barret: Thats the Tifa I know.

_Lights dim and they freeze._

* * *

Act I Scene 5 

_Pin spot up on Ari. She is watching the waves beneath her. _

Ari: What is pulling me north. I wish I could remember.

_Lights out onAri. Lights come back up on Tifa's bar. Unfreeze._

* * *

Act I Scene 6 

_Tifa's bar. Tifa, Yuffie, and Marlene are behind the bar, talking and serving drinks. (Yes I know Marlene is now 6 just deal!) Barrett and Elmyra are seated, talking quietly at a back table. Cloud has yet to put in an appearance. Enter Reeve and the Turks. The bar goes quiet. Tension hangs thick in the room. Marlene smiles._

Marlene: How may I help you?

Tifa: Cait...I mean Reeve. Its good to see you. What are _they_ doing here?

Reeve: They wanted to pay their respects. They weren't sure of the date last year since we weren't on speaking terms.

Barrett: Get that Shinra scum outta here!

Reno: Hey, cool it. Like the man said we wanted to pay our respects to Aeris.

Barrett: Like hell ya do! If it wasn't for all ya Shinra scum Aeris might be alive!

Yuffie: I say we get rid of them here and now for Aeris!

Elena: We had nothing to do with that! That was Hojo and Sephorith.

Tifa: Barrett, maybe they're telling the truth.

Barrett: Who cares. I don't see them apologizing for killing Biggs, Wedge, and Jesse. Or all the people in Sector Seven.

Reno: Those were orders.

Tifa: Barrett, calm down. Look you can stay and have a drink if you like. And anyone who wants to honor Aeris is welcome to come with us. We'll be taking the Highwind in the morning to Bone Village. We go by foot after that.

Barrett and Yuffie: TIFA!

Tifa: Oh shut up both of you.

Reeve: Cloud upstairs?

Tifa: Yep, just like last year.

Reeve: How are you holding up?

Tifa: Not well, I try to be strong for him.

Reeve: That's understandable.

_About an hour later. The Highwind is heard landing outside the town of Kalm. Shortly after that Cid, Shera, Vincent and Red XIII enter. Everyone greets everyone, the Turks stay seated at the bar._

Elmyra: Well I should get this little one off to bed.

Marlene: But Mama I don't wanna!

Elmyra: Too bad. Tomorrow's going to be a long day.

_Elmyra and Marlene exit. Barrett, Cid, Vincent, and Red XIII sit at a larger table __to talk. Tifa and Yuffie go back to the bar. Shera stands awkwardly._

Cid: Shera! Sit down. You're making me crazy.

_Shera sits but starts twisting her hands in her lap._

Cid: Shera! Stop that!

Tifa: Uhh... Shera, could you help us over here.

Cid: She won't be of much use!

_Shera made her way over to the girls at the bar. The evening progressed. Several drinks later. Elena is sitting at far end of bar. Her face is dark. Red XIII is asleep beneath the table. Barrett and friends are casting looks at the Turks at the bar. Reno and Rude drink some more. Reeve lays passed out with his head on the bar. _

Reno: I hate drinking in a quiet bar. We need music! How about it Tifa? Gives us a song.

Tifa: Why not? Anything to get rid of tension in the room.

_Music starts. Tifa comes out from behind the bar._

Tifa: _sings _

**Oom-pah-pah**

**Oom-pah-pah**

**Theres a little dity**

**They're singing in the city**

**Especially when they've**

**Been on the gin or the beer**

**If you've got the patience**

**Your own imaginations**

**Will tell just exactly**

**What you want to hear**

**Oom-pah-pah**

**Oom-pah-pah**

**That's how it goes**

**Oom-pah-pah**

**Oom-pah-pah**

**Every one knows**

**They all suppose**

**What they want to suppose**

**When they hear Oom-pah-pah!**

**Mr. Percy's shot glass**

**Would often have the odd glass**

**But never when he thought anybody could see**

**Secretly he'd buy it**

**And drink it on the quiet**

**And dream he was at home**

**with a girl on each knee.**

Tifa, Yuffie:

**Oom-pah-pah**

**Oom-pah-pah**

**That's how it goes**

**Oom-pah-pah**

**Oom-pah-pah**

**Every one knows**

**What is the cause**

**Of his red shiny nose**

**Could it be Oom-pah-pah!**

All:

**What is the point**

**Of his red shiny nose**

**Could it be Oom-pah-pah!**

**Oom-pah-pah**

**Oom-pah-pah**

**Oom-pah-pah**

**Oom-pah-pah**

**Oom-pah-pah**

**Oom-pah-pah**

Tifa, Yuffie:

**Theres a little dity**

**They're singing in the city**

**Especially when they've**

**Been on the gin or the beer**

**If you've got the patience**

**Your own imaginations**

**Will tell just exactly**

**What you want to hear**

All:

**Oom-pah-pah**

**Oom-pah-pah**

**That's how it goes**

**Oom-pah-pah**

**Oom-pah-pah**

**Every one knows**

**They all suppose**

**What they want to suppose**

**When they hear Oom-pah-pah!**

**Oom-pah-pah**

**Oom-pah-pah**

**That's how it goes**

**Oom-pah-pah**

**Oom-pah-pah**

**Every one knows**

**They all suppose**

**What they want to suppose**

**When they hear Oom-pah-pah!**

_Music ends._

Yuffie: Hey, I've got a song _sings_

**The sun'll come out tomorrow.**

**Betcha bottom dollar that tomorrow**

**There'll be sun.**

**Just thinking about tomorrow**

**clears away the cobwebs and sorrow**

_R__eno smacks Yuffie upside the head and the whole room cheers. Lights out._

* * *

Scene 7 

_Lights up outside by the Highwind. Shera is standing in the cold. Tifaenters behind her._

Tifa: Hey you okay?

Shera: Yeah I'm fine, He always gets like this when he's trying to hide his feelings.

_Yuffie comes out of the shadows where she has been listening in._

Yuffie: Its still no reason to treat you like that. He's just awful to you. I say you should up and leave the jerk.

_Music starts._

Shera: I couldn't do that.

Yuffie: Why not?

Shera: You're still young and its just that..._sings_

**As long as he needs me**

**Oh, yes, he does need me**

**In spite of what you see**

**I'm sure that he needs me**

**Who else would love him still**

**When they been used so ill**

**He knows I always will**

**As long as he needs me**

**I miss so him much when he is gone**

**But when he's near me I don't let on**

**The way I feel inside**

**The love I have to hide**

**The hell I've got my pride**

**As long as he needs me**

**He doesn't say the things he should**

**He acts the way he thinks he should**

**But all the same I'll play this game his way**

**As long as he needs me**

**I know where I must be**

**I'll cling on steadfastly**

**As long as he needs me**

**As long as life is long**

**I'll love him right or wrong**

**And somehow I'll be strong**

**As long as he needs me**

**If you are lonely then you will know**

**When someone needs you you'll love them so**

**I won't betray his trust**

**Though people say I must**

**I've got to stay true just**

**As long as he needs me!**

_Lights out._

* * *

Act I Scene 8 

_Tifa's bar. Elena has retired to the Inn. Red XII and Reeve have gone upstairs. Only Reno and Rude sit at the bar. Barrett, Cid, and Vincent are still at their table with a fresh round of drinks that Cid had helped himself to behind the bar._

Reno: So how's that new girl of yours?

Rude: ... Good.

Reno: I can't believe you hooked up with such a goody goody.

Rude:...

Reno: No wide eyed eager wholesome innocent Sunday school teacher for me, that kind of gal spins webs no spider ever... _music starts_ Now listen boy, A gal who trades on all that purity, merely wants to trade my independence for her security

_sings and dances_

**The only affirmative she will file**

**Refers to marching down the aisle**

**No golden glorious gleaming pristine goddess**

**No, sir, for no Diana do I play faun**

**I can tell you that right now.**

**I snarl. I hiss.**

**How can ignorance be compared to bliss?**

**I spark. I fizz.**

**For the lady who knows what time it is.**

**I cheer. I rave.**

**For the virtue I'm too late to save.**

**The sadder-but-wiser girl for me**

**No bright eyed blushing breathless baby doll baby**

**No sir that kind of child ties knots no sailor ever knew**

**I prefer to take a chance o****n a more adult romance**

**No dewy young miss w****ho keeps resisting**

**All the time she keeps insisting**

**No bright eyed wholesome innocent female**

**No sir why she's the fisherman I'm the fish you see**

**Plop!**

**I flinch. I shy.**

**When the lass with the delicate air walks by**

**I smile. I grin**

**When the gal with a touch of Sin walks in.**

**I hope and I pray.**

**For Hester to win just one more A.**

**The sadder-but-wiser girl's the girl for me**

**The sadder-but-wiser girl for me!**

_The whole room laughs and cheers._

* * *

Act I Scene 9 

_Ari sits on the boat looking north. A man dressed in black with long platinum hair and a long sword strapped to his waist enters behind her. He smiles. He waits a moment before saying anything._

Man: Miss?

Ari: Yes? _She turns to face the man. _

Man: I knew it. I knew it! It had to be you. Oh, Aeris, I thought you were dead.

Ari: Excuse me. Do I know you?

Man: You don't remember me?

Ari: I'm sorry, sir. I don't remember anything of my past.

Man: Aeris, love,

Ari: Is that my name? Aeris?

Man: Yes, you were a flower girl in the city of Midgar. You sold me a flower the first day we met.

Aeris: I'm sorry, sir. But what is your name?

Man: Sephiroth. I thought you were killed just when our love was starting to bloom.

Aeris: We were in love? Ugh! I hate not remembering anything or anyone! _She __begins to cry softly._

Sephiroth: Hey don't cry. We can be together now. I'll help you remember. We can do it together. You're not alone anymore.

_Aeris stops crying and looks at him. He smiles at her and then he kisses her. She kisses him back. __Lights out._

* * *

Act I Scene 10 

_Cloud paces the deck inside the hull of the Highwind. Yuffie stands to the side, head bent over ready to hurl. Cloud looks at her as a reminder of why he needed to keep moving. Tifa enters. Cloud starts doing squats._

Tifa: You should go out on deck and get some fresh air. Both of you.

Cloud: Are we there?

Tifa: Almost. Like I said. Yuffie get up stairs the air will help. You too Cloud.

_Yuffie made her way outside leaving Cloud and Tifa alone._

Cloud: Okay I'll go, sometimes you act just like Aer...

_Tifa nodded her head though it hurt her heart. Cloud nods back and follows Yuffie out the door. Music starts as Tifa watches him leave._

Tifa: _sings_

**As long as he needs me**

**I know where I must be**

**I'll cling on steadfastly**

**As long as he needs me**

**As long as life is long**

**I'll love him right or wrong**

**And somehow I'll be strong**

**As long as he needs me**

**If you are lonely then you will know**

**When someone needs you love them so**

**I won't betray his trust**

**Though people say I must**

**I've got to stay true just**

**As long as he needs me!**

_Tifa exits. Reno steps out of the shadows where he had been standing the whole time. He watches Tifa leave. _

Reno: He doesn't deserve her. All he talks about is a dead flower girl and she silently puts up with it. That Spiky headed dork is gonna lose the one living girl that cares about him that way.

_Elena rushes in._

Elena: We're landing.

_Reno waves to her signaling he'd be up in a bit. She leaves. _

Reno: _sings _

**The sadder-but-wiser girl's the girl for me**

**The sadder-but-wiser girl for me!**

_Lights out._

* * *

Act I Scene 11 

_Aeris sits on a bed in shell shaped house. The room was covered in flowers thanks to Sephiroth. The flowers make her feel happy like a piece of the puzzle that finally fit. But that was all that seemed to fit. Sephiroth enters._

Sephiroth: Is everything alright?

Aeris: Huh..oh yes. I was just thinking. If these people killed both of us how come we're not dead?

Sephiroth: Well after I returned to the life stream. The woman who bore me went mad.

Aeris: You mean your mother?

Sephiroth: _Flinches _Uhh...yes. Anyway she thought of nothing else but how to bring me back. She offered herself up in exchange for my life to the life stream.

Aeris: I'm sorry.

Sephiroth: You on the other hand are a miracle Your loving and caring spirit was given a second chance to stop those who wish to destory us.

Aeris: ...

Sephiroth: It will be alright. I will take our revenge and we can live a long and happy life.

_The Lights go out and the house turns on a small turntable so that you see the back of the house to make the next set._

* * *

Act I Scene 12 

_The group walks into the forgotten city of the ancients_. _Cloud who is leading the group stops suddenly._

Tifa: Cloud what's wrong?

Cloud: He's here.

_The group went silent at Clouds's words. _

Tifa: He's dead.

Cloud: Not anymore. He's alive. And He's here.

_Everyone looks around nervous or out of alertness. _

Cloud: we need to get settled at one of the houses so we can protect the non-fighters. That house over there. And then we'll scout around for any signs of him. Barrett and Red you're with me.

_Tifa had just about been ready to step up when Cloud had said Red's name. Now her eyes were furious, Everyone seem to notice but Cloud. _

Cloud: We need a group to guard the non-fighters. Yuffie, Reeve and...

_His gaze turned towards Tifa. But she gave him one of those looks._

Cloud: ...and Vincent. That means Tifa and Cid...

Reno: and me. Will be together.

Cloud and Yuffie: NO!

Barrett: Hell no! Ya ain't going with Tifa.

Tifa: He can come if he wants! Which makes the other group Elena and Rude.

_Cloud didn't like the idea anymore than Barrett. But once Tifa had made up her mind there was no changing it._

Elena: But Reno...

Reno: What you two can handle it and Miss Lockheart's group was short a member.

Elena: But now our group is short a member.

Reno: I thought you were better trained then that, Laney. You don't need me holding your hand the whole way. Besides its not like we're going to find anything.

Cid: You only get to be in our group cause Tifa said ya could. Otherwise I would never work with Shinra scum like you.

Cloud: Fine, Vincent take your group along with Elmyra, Marlene, and Shera to the house. Turks left. Tifa you guys take the right and we'll head straight ahead.

_Everyone went their separate ways. Leaving Reno, Cid and Tifa. _

Cid: I know you were mad at Cloud but did we really have to bring the electric red head along?

Tifa: Well three is better than two.

Reno: Thank you, Miss Lockheart.

Tifa and Cid: Whatever.

Tifa: Lets get started. I just hope Cloud is wrong.

Reno and Cid: Me too.

_Lights out._

* * *

Act I Scene 13 

_Avalanche base. Vincent and Reeve are relaxed watching the perimeter of the house. Yuffie paces back and forth._

Vincent: Yuffie, sit down.

Yuffie: How can you two just sit there? I hate being left behind. I want to be out there fighting with Cloud or anybody. Even the Turks! Instead we have to sit here and wait for the action to come to us. I mean what if it never comes. What if all the guys out there get to have all the fun of kicking Sephiroth's ass without us.

Vincent and Reeve: Sit down, Yuffie!

_Cross fade to the Turks._

Elena: I think we're on a wild goose chase. I mean didn't those guys already kill Sephiroth. How the hell does someone come back from the dead?

Rude:... He did it once before. We all thought he died at the Nibelheim Mako Reactor, but then he showed up at Shinra, Inc. ready for revenge.

Elena: I guess. I still think that Spiky head is nuts. He wasn't all that sane when he fought Sephiroth the last time. Do we need to go over the events at the Temple of the Ancients and the Northern Crater.

_Cross fade to Cloud's group. _

Barrett: So... Cloud, What have ya and Tifa been up to?

Cloud: ...

Barrett: Yo, Cloud, ya hurt her...

Cloud:...

Barrett: Damnit Cloud! I'm serious. Tifa doesn't deserved to be hurt like that. She needs someone to care about her, someone she can rely on.

Cloud: Are you saying I don't care about Tifa?

Barrett: If ya do, ya certainly don't show it.

Cloud: Why the hell do you think I stayed with your pathetic little group? To save the world? To have fun blowing up Mako reactors? To piss off Shinra? No, for Tifa!

Barrett: ...

Red: If you two are finished we need to keep searching for Sephiroth.

_Cross fade to Tifa's group_

Reno: So do you think Spiky Hair has finally cracked?

Tifa: What the hell's that suppose to mean?

Reno: Nothing, just that Spiky Hair is wigging over the fact that he THINKS Sephiroth is alive. Don't you think its kind of weird that it would take a year and half before he tried to take revenge on Spiky Hair. And what about you guys, Spiky Hair gets a chill and don't think twice about it.

Tifa: It took him five years before taking revenge on Shinra. And of course we think about it. But we trust CLOUD!

Reno: Whatever, but I don't see why you stay with Spiky Hair….

Tifa:…CLOUD! His name is Cloud!

_Cid has been standing off to the side while the two argue. They continue to fight as we go into a pin spot on Cid. _

Cid: I wonder. If we didn't follow Cloud like dogs…. I bet I would've made a great leader. We would've been great with me training them.

_He day dreams. Light change to show Cid's fantasy. Avalanche team stand backs facing the audience. Cid spots the group as music starts. The whole number is done with fight training with Cid in charge._

Cid: Okay, Troops About face!

_Team turns around To face Cid._

Cid: _Sings _

**Lets get down to business to defeat the Turks**

**Did they send me sissies and smart ass jerks?**

**You're the saddest bunch I've ever met**

**But you can bet before we're through**

**Mister, I'll make a man out of you **

_Points lance at Yuffie_

**Tranquil as a forest, But a fire within**

**Once you find your center, You are sure to win**

**You're a spineless pale pathetic lot**

**And you haven't got a clue**

**Some how I'll make a man out of you**

Cloud: **I'm never gonna catch my breath**

Red XIII:** Say good-bye to those who knew me**

Reeve: **Boy, was I fool in school for cutting gym**.

Tifa: **This guys got 'em scared to death**

_She is standing off to the side laughing at the others_

Yuffie: **Hope he doesn't see right through me.**

Barrett: **Now I really wish that I knew how to swim.**

Group: **Be a man**

Cid: **You must be swift coursing river**

Group: **Be a man**

Cid: **With all the force of a great Typhoon**

Group:** Be a man**

Cid:**With all the strength of raging fire**

**Mysterious as the dark side of the moon.**

**Time is racing towards us till the Turks arrive**

**Heed my every order, and you might survive**

**You're unsuited for the rage of war**

**So pack up go home you're through**

**How could I make a man out of you**

Off stage: **Be a man**

All: **You must be swift coursing river**

Off stage: **Be a man**

All: **With all the force of a great Typhoon**

Off stage: **Be a man**

All: **With all the strength of raging fire**

Off stage: **Be a man**

All: **Mysterious as the dark side of the moon.**

Off stage: **Be a man**

All: **You must be swift coursing river**

Off stage: **Be a man**

All: **With all the force of a great Typhoon**

Off stage: **Be a man**

All: **With all the strength of raging fire**

Off stage: **Be a man**

All: **Mysterious as the dark side of the moon.**

_Sequence ends with Cid being tackled by a monster. When the monster attacks the lights go back to normal and Tifa and Reno prepare for battle. Cid kicks the monster off of him and stands next to the others. The Monster knocks Cid's lance away as he tries to attack. Tifa runs to pick it up. But the monster is right behind. It raises its claw but it falls to the ground, dead with an electric shock. Tifa looks up in surprise. Reno smiles at her. She smiles back. He reaches down to help her up. When their hands touch the lights go out. _

* * *

Act I Scene 14 

_Avalanche base. All groups have returned. Cloud paces frustrated. Tifa watches Cloud from a table that she sits at with Reno. Reno has his eyes on Tifa. Barrett and Cid watch Reno their eyes dark and positions defensive. Yuffie sits on a pile of boxes swinging her legs back and forth and blowing her bangs out of her face. Red XIII sits next to Vincent who leans against the wall. Elena sits on the stairs, Rude stands behind her. Reeve is seated on the floor next to Red._

Tifa: Cloud relax, maybe not finding any sign of Sephiroth is a good thing.

Cloud: He's out there, planning something. And…

_Cloud slams his fist into one of the boxes Yuffie is on. She tumbles off in surprise. _

Yuffie: Hey watch it!

_Cloud ignores her. Yuffie huffs and stomps upstairs, stepping on Elena's hand and pushing past Rude. Barrett laughs and Elena scowls at him. _

Tifa: We should all get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

_Elena and Rude go upstairs. Reno nods to Tifa and goes upstairs as well. Yuffie comes running down._

Yuffie: Ewww! There are Turks up there!

_Tifa, Barrett, Cid, Red, Reeve and Cloud all laugh. _

Vincent: Remember last time you said that Tifa?

Tifa: What? "ewww! There are turks up there" _Tifa does her best Yuffie impression and Yuffie glares._

Vincent: No, "We should all get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a long day." It was the day Aeris ran off alone.

_The room goes silent. The lights start to reflect a flashback. Cloud notices the change in lighting in the room. Music starts. _

Cloud: Hey what's with the lights and music?

_Tifa smacks him upside the head. _

Tifa: It's a flashback number stupid!

Cloud: oh

_Group 1 - Barrett, Vincent, Red XIII, Yuffie Group 2 - Tifa, Aeris, Cait Sith, Cid_

Sephiroth: _sings_

**One day more!  
Another day, another destiny.  
This never-ending road to Calvary  
These men who seem to know my crime  
Will surely come a second time.  
One day more!**

Cloud:

**I did not live until today.  
How can I live when we are parted?**

Sephiroth: **One day more.**

Cloud and Aeris:

**Tomorrow you'll be worlds away  
And yet with you my world has started!**

Tifa: **One more day all on my own.**

Cloud and Aeris: **Will we ever meet again?**

Tifa: **One more day with him not caring.**

Cloud and Aeris: **I was born to be with you.**

Tifa: **What a life I might have known...**

Cloud and Aeris: **And I swear I will be true**

Tifa: **But he never saw me there!**

Barrett: **One more day before the storm!**

Cloud:**Do I follow where she goes?**

Barrett: **At the barricades of freedom!**

Cloud: **Shall I join my brothers there?**

Barrett: **When our ranks begin to form.**

Cloud: **Do I stay; and do I dare?**

Barrett: **Will you take your place with me?**

Chorus: **The time is now. The day is here.**

Sephiroth: **One day more!**

Rufus:

**One day more to revolution  
We will nip it in the bud!  
We'll be ready for these schoolboys  
They will wet themselves with blood!**

Yuffie:

**Watch 'em run amuck  
Catch 'em as they fall!  
Never know your luck  
When there's a free-for-all.  
Here a little 'dip'  
There a little 'touch'  
Most of them are goners  
So they won't miss much!**

Group 1: **One day to a new beginning.**

Group 2: **Raise the flag of freedom high**

Group 1: **Every man will be a king**

Group 2: **Every man will be a king**

Group 1: **There's a new world for the winning**

Group 2: **There's a new world to be won**

Both: **Do you hear the people sing?**

Cloud: **My place is here. I fight with you!**

_Overlapping_

Sephiroth: **One day more.**

Cloud and Aeris:

**I did not live until today.  
How can I live when we are parted!**

Tifa: **One more day all on my own**

Cait Sith:

**I will join these people's heroes  
I will follow where they go  
I will learn their little secrets ****I will know the things they know**.

Sephiroth: **One day more**

Cloud and Aeris:

**Tomorrow you'll be worlds away.  
And yet with you my world has started**

Tifa: **What a life I might have known**

Rufus:

**One more day to revolution.  
We will nip it in the bud.  
We'll be ready for these schoolboys.**

Yuffie:

**Watch 'em run amuck, catch 'em as they fall  
Never know your luck when there's a free for all.**

Sephiroth:

**Tomorrow we'll be far away  
Tomorrow is the judgment day.**

All:

**Tomorrow we'll discover  
What our God in Heaven has in store  
One more dawn! One more day! One day more!**

_Curtain. End of Act 1._

* * *

Author's Note: Well I hoped you liked Act I. Acts II and III should be up shortly I just have to edit them. Also if you are worried by the lack of description of actions, emotions orlocations, I'd like to repeat this iswritten like a script so those things are left to the imagination.And I'd like to say a quick thank you to my sister Rosemary who sat down with me and helpped me tweak and gave me ideas along the way. 


	2. Act II

Final Fantasy VII: The Musical ; Act II

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs in this fic, nor do I own the characters or their histories.

Author's Note: The following fic was alot of fun for me to write. Because I wrote this as a musical, it is in script form. I hope no one minds. Italics refer to stage directions. Songs have also been centered for easier reading. **Bold **lettering is for songs. **Bold italics** means overlapping or echos. This fic takes place mainly 2 years after Aeris dies in the game. I wrote this before Advent Children came out. This is the first time I've ever posted a fic on-line and I hope everyone likes it. This is also a first draft, so please be gently. It also my plan to come back and rework whatever needs reworking.

Production note: I didn't include this before, because it just came to me.The curtian has a projected map on it. When the group is traveling the projection is on the cyc behied them and it shows theirroute. At the begining of each act if there is a new location, then its a close up map of the areawhere the characters are. Did that make sense?

* * *

_Curtain up. _

Act II Scene 1

_Aeris is sitting alone on her bed. She stands and runs her hand along the wall. Music starts. Aeris wanders outside. _

Aeris: _sings _

**Dancing bears, Painted wings**

**Things I almost remember.**

**And a song someone sings**

**Once upon a December.**

**Someone holds me safe and warm.**

**Horses prance through a silver storm**

**Figures dancing gracefully**

**Across my memory.**

_Music interlude. Aeris follows a path offstage. Cloud comes out of Avalanche base just in time to see Aeris exit. His eyes go wide. He runs off after Aeris. Tifa comes out, seeing Cloud run off, she follows. Set rotates. We are now in the forgotten city of the ancients, aka the spot where Aeris died. Aeris enters. _

**Someone holds me safe and warm.**

**Horses prance through a silver storm**

**Figures dancing gracefully**

**Across my memory.**

**Far away, Long ago**

**Glowing dim as ember**

**Things my heart used to know**

**Things it yearns to remember**

**And a song some one sings**

**Once upon a December.**

_At the end of the song Aeris has made her way to the part of the ruins where she died. On last line she kneels and prays. She hasn't noticed Cloud following her. __Cloud stares at her in disbelief from the city's entrance, ie. where the save point is. Finally words escape his mouth. _

Cloud: AERIS!

_Aeris looks up at Cloud in fright . Their eyes meet. _

Tifa: _offstage _CLOUD! CLOUD!

_Cloud turns to his head towards Tifa's voice. Aeris quickly ducks behind a column. Tifa enters. _

Tifa: Cloud, what are you doing?

Cloud: She's here. She's alive! Aeris is alive!

Tifa: Oh, Cloud, ….It was a dream. Is that why you came here?

Cloud: No Tifa, she's right over there.

_Cloud points to where Aeris was. _

Tifa: Cloud, there's no one there.

Cloud: NO! She was there. She was! Aeris is alive.

Tifa: Just like Sephiroth is alive? Cloud, no, Aeris is dead and not coming back. Now lets go back to bed..

_Tifa reachs for Cloud's arm but he pulls back._

Cloud: NO! You lie! Don't touch me!

_Cloud draws his sword on Tifa. Tifa's eyes grow wide._

Tifa: Cloud…

_Tifa backs away shaking her head in disbelief. Cloud's eyes grow wide as he realizes what he has just done. Tifa turns and flees. Cloud stares in shock at where Tifa had just been. _

Cloud: TIFA! WAIT!

_He glances to the spot he had seen Aeris then runs off after Tifa. Aeris comes up from __her hiding place, eyes wide. _

Aeris: That must be the man that Sephiroth told me about. If he would draw his sword on a friend what will he do to me and Sephiroth. I have to warn him.

_Aeris runs off stage as the set rotates. __Barrett enters. Cloud runs right into him._

Cloud: Oh, Barrett, sorry man. I gotta go. _Cloud moves to leave. Barrett doesn't let him pass. _Barrett, seriously. I need to talk to Tifa.

Barrett: Ya ain't talking to Tifa again.

Cloud: Like hell I'm not.

Barrett: I warned ya wha'd happen if ya hurt her.

Cloud: I didn't mean….

Barrett: Shut yer hole! She #&in' cares about ya. And because she wants to help ya, ya jerk ass turn on her. Not again. I won't let ya go near Tifa again.

Cloud: You can't stop me from seeing her!

Barrett: Ya wanna bet on that blond boy.

Cloud: Fine, Lets do this!

_

* * *

_

Act II Scene 2

_Back at Avalanche base. Shera and Cid are in the kitchen._

Cid: What hell is taking so long Shera!

Shera: I'm almost done.

Cid: Yeah well, get that tea up to Tifa! You move like a snail.

Shera: Well its not my fault water takes so long to heat!

Cid: Excuse me?

Shera: You heard me! Its not my fault! Not anymore! Forget it **Captain Highwind! **Drop me off in Mideel on your way back to Rocket Town!

_Shera storms upstairs leaving a stunned Cid. Crossfade from kitchen to bedroom with Tifa and Shera. _

Shera: I can't believe that pig! Here you are hurting and all he can do is yell at me when he should be out there with Barrett. Well, I'm done with that. I'm done with the insensitive Cid Highwind. _Music starts._

Shera: _sings_

**8 years, 8 years, That's how long I wasted on him.**

**That's all I'm through. Cid, dear.**

**To put it sweetly, To hell with you!**

**What did I ever see in him?**

**How did I ever get involved that way?**

**Now that it's over I can smile say,**

**What did I ever see in him?**

Tifa:

**Boy, I was way out on a limb.**

**Now that my feet are on the ground again.**

**Now that my senses have been found again.**

**What did I ever see in him?**

Shera

**Is he tender?**

**No, he's not!**

**Is he thoughtful?**

**No, he's not!**

**Am I crazy?**

**What's he got that I found so damned appealing?**

Tifa

**What did ever do for me?**

**Well to be honest, he was sometimes nice**

**But still it wasn't worth that awful price**

**It was rough from the start**

**Broken dates, broken nails, broken hearts.**

**How did I ever, Why did I ever, What did I ever?**

Both

**Do we need them?**

**No, we don't.**

**Do we want them?**

**No, we don't.**

Tifa

**Will we leave them?**

Shera

**No, we won't.**

**Tell me what did I say that for.**

Both:

**What did we ever see in them?**

**How could we ever think that they were nice?**

**Take it from us, we paid an awful price.**

**It was rough from the start**

**Broken dates, broken nails, broken hearts.**

**What did we ever see in him?**

_Music ends and a knock is heard at the door. Shera opens the door to find Reno. He nods to both women._

Reno: Shera, that foul mouthed pilot wishes to speak with you.

Shera: Thank you, Excuse me, Tifa. _Shera exits closing the door behind her. Reno is about to leave as well when he sees Tifa's tear stained cheeks and her saddened face._

Reno: Hey, why so glum? Aren't you suppose to be the happy optimistic one?

_Tifa glares at him._

Reno: Are you upset over Spiky Head? I heard what happened. But even in the grayest of storms you've got to smile. Besides you look so pretty when you smile. Come on, please. Just put on a happy face. _music starts. Reno sings and dances._

**Gray skies are gonna clear up,  
Put on a happy face;  
Brush off the clouds and cheer up,  
Put on a happy face.**

**Take off the gloomy mask of tragedy,  
It's not your style;  
You'll look so good that you'll be glad  
Ya' decide to smile!**

**Pick out a pleasant outlook,  
Stick out that noble chin;  
Wipe off that 'full of doubt' look,  
Slap on a happy grin!  
And spread sunshine all over the place,  
Just put on a happy face!  
Put on a happy face  
Put on a happy face**

**And if you're feeling cross and bitterish  
Don't sit and whine  
Think of banana split and licorice  
And you'll feel fine**

**I knew a girl so glooming  
She'd never laugh or sing  
She wouldn't listen to me  
Now she's a mean old thing  
So spread sunshine all over the place  
Just put on a happy face  
So, put on a happy face**

_Music ends._

Tifa: Thank you. But why are you cheering me up?

Reno: Heh, no problem. I'm a sucker for a woman's tears.

Tifa: I mean it, Thank you. You didn't need to try to cheer me up. At least you seem to care. _Tifa stands and kisses his cheek. Reno looks at her surprised. Then she kisses his lips. Quickly at first and then more passionate. Reno pulls back. Tifa blushes. _I'm sorry. I shouldn't…

Reno: No, don't apologize. I just don't want to take advantage of you. You're upset about Spiky…I mean Cloud. And I don't want you to do something you'll regret later. Hell knows we've all had too many of those moments.

Tifa: Thank you again. I think I should be alone for a little while.

Reno: Sure, hey if you do decide you don't want to hang out with Spiky Head anymore. Let me know. _Reno winks and leaves. _

Tifa: At least I know some one cares about me, even if it is a Turk.

_Lights out._

_

* * *

_

Act II Scene 3

_Lights up on Sephiroth in bed. Aeris rushes in. _

Aeris: Sephiroth! Sephiroth! He's here! The man who tried to kill us. He's here!

Sephiroth: I know.

Aeris: But…then why did you bring us here?

Sephiroth: To get our revenge. Don't worry, love. I'll be careful.

Aeris: But he was about to attack his own companion. He must be a madman. The girl he threatened ran from him.

Sephiroth: He did?

Aeris: Yes, some girl named Tifa.

_Sephiroth smiles and gets out of bed. _

Sephiroth: Well that's an interesting turn of events. Aeris, stay here. I think its time to put my plan into action.

Aeris: Alright, but be careful. I wouldn't want to lose you again.

Sephiroth: I promise.

_Lights out._

_

* * *

_

Act II Scene 4

_Lights up on Yuffie and Elena outside of Avalanche base on watch. music starts. _

Yuffie: Ugh, I hate the watch shift. Nothing ever happens. And where's Vincent isn't he suppose to be out here too.

Elena: _Rolls eyes. _So whats the deal with that guy anyway?

Yuffie: Oh creepy vampire ex-Turk man?

Elena: He used to be a Turk?

Yuffie: Yup, but then he went crazy over losing his love to Hojo and his experiments. Did you know her womb is the one they planted Sephiroth in?

Elena: No way! No wonder he's all dark and brooding. Poor guy. Lose his love to that madman.

Yuffie: Well, they say its better to have loved and lost, then never to have loved at all.

Elena: I don't know about that. I still miss Tseng. And it still hurts when I think about him. I think I know a little how

Yuffie: I still wonder what its like. I mean to have someone love you. Like what Cloud and Aeris had, or Elymra or Barrett have. And when do I get my chance. When do I get tofall in love?

_Music starts._

Elena: _sings_

**Falling in Love with Love is falling for make-believe!  
Falling in Love with Love is playing the fool!  
Caring too much is such a juvenile fancy!  
Learning to trust is just for children in school.  
I fell in Love with Love one night when the moonwas full  
I was unwise witheyes unable to see!  
I fell in Love with Love with love ever-lasting.  
But Love fell out, with me! **

Falling in Love with Love is falling for make-believe!  
Falling in Love with Love is playing the fool!  
Caring too much is such a juvenile fancy!  
Learning to trust is just for children in school.

I fell in Love with Love one night when the moon was full  
I was unwise with eyes unable to see!  
I fell in Love with Love, Love ever-lasting!  
But love fell out, with me!

_Music ends. And Vincent enters behind her._

Vincent: You're wrong. And you're only saying that to stop the pain. You know that you would never trade the love you had Tseng, just like i would never trade my love for Lucrecia. _He disappears into the shadows before Elena can say anything. Music starts._

Yuffie: See i knew it! _Yuffie sings._

**Where is love?**

**Does it fall from skies above?**

Elena:

**Is it underneath the willow tree**

**That I've been dreaming of?**

**Where is he?**

**Who I close my eyes to see?**

Yuffie:

**Will I ever know the sweet hello**

**That's meant for me?**

**Who can say where he may hide**

**Must I travel far and wide**

Both:

**Til I am beside the someone who**

**I can mean something to?**

**Where, Where is love?**

Elena:

**Every night I kneel and pray,**

**Let tomorrow be the day**

Both:

**When I see the face of someone who**

**I can mean something to.**

**Where, where is love?**

_The girls smile at each other as they exit and Vincent steps into light_

Vincent: _sings_

**Every night I kneel and pray,**

**Let tomorrow be the day**

**When I see the face of someone who**

**I can mean something to.**

**Where, where is love?**

_Lights out.

* * *

_

Act II Scene 5

_Lights up on Cloud and Barrett. Each are breathing heavily and have taken their share of blows._

Cloud: Whats the matter…_huff…_ Old man? Winded already?

_Barrett fires a few rounds at Cloud. The smoke clears and Cloudis using his sword as a crutch. Barrett sinks to his knees. _

Barrett: I won't kill ya…_huff…_ for Tifa's sake.

Cloud: Like you could.

Barrett: Sure I could. I'm just goin' easy on ya.

_Sephiroth appears. (Sorry set and light designers its just something that has to happen. Have fun.)_

Sephiroth: Hello boys!

Both: SEPHIROTH! _Cloud and Barrett jump to their feet. _

Sephiroth: Good memory.

Cloud: What are you doing here!

Sephiroth: Paying my respects.

Cloud: You Bastard! It was your sword that slew Aeris! _Cloud charges. Sephiroth dodges and knocks Cloud to the ground. Barrett Fires. The smoke clears and Sephiroth is gone._

Barrett: What the…?

Cloud: We've got to find him.

Barrett: We have to tell the others first.

Cloud: Fine.

* * *

Act II Scene 6 

_Avalanche base. Everyone is solemn and quiet. Tifa is no where to be seen. Shera and Cid are sitting on the opposite sides of the room. Elena and Yuffie are seated together but they are not conversing. Vincent is leaning against a wall facing the direction of Elena and Yuffie but it's not clear if he is looking at them. Red XIII is missing as well. Reno is having a few shots. Reeve is in the corner with his own drink. Rude is on the stairs. Cloud and Barrett enter no one seems to notice. They stand there waiting for someone to say something but no one even looks at them. _

Rude: Cloud's back.

_Shera glares at Cloud. Cid looks and grunts a greeting as he lights another cigarette. Elena and Yuffie glance up. Vincent doesn't move. Reeve nods his head. Reno takes another shot and glares at Cloud as well. _

Cloud: Yeah, I know I screwed up and you all might think I'm nuts. But Sephiroth is here.

Elena: Haven't you already played that card?

Barrett: But this time WE saw him, so shut yer Turk trap!

_Elena glares at him, but shuts up. _

Cloud: So lets move out. Where's Red?

Yuffie: In front of Tifa's room.

Reeve: I'll go get him.

Cloud: No, don't. He might tell Tifa and I don't want her involved.

_Reeve shrugs and heads out. Everyone starts to stand and head towards the door, except for Shera and Reno. Reno takes another shot._

Reno: Turks, stand down.

_Everyone looks at him. Rude nods and returns to his seat on the stairs. Elena looks as if she isn't sure what to do._

Elena: Huh?

Reno: You heard me, Laney. We're not going.

Elena: But…

_Reno stands._

Reno: No buts. Are you a Turk or are you part of Cloud's little fan club.

_Elena sits down._

Cloud: So your not going to help us stop Sephiroth.

Reno: I didn't say that. I said we weren't following your orders anymore. To turn on a team member is unforgivable and I have no respect for a leader who would do such a thing.

Cloud: An ethics lesson? From a Turk?

Reno: Even the Turks have standards.

Cloud: Whatever. Guys, lets leave these cowards.

_Elena stands shaking with anger. Rude stands and puts a hand on her shoulder. The others leave. _

Reno: Laney, Rude take up the watch.

_Rude takes a fuming Elena outside. Reno sits again. Shera moves over to him. _

Shera: You care about her don't you?

Reno: I don't know what your talking about.

Shera: I think you do.

_Shera exits upstairs. Lights slowly fade. Tifa appears at the top of the stairs. Reno looks up at her and she down at him. They freeze as the lights fade nearly out. __Lights up on Aeris in her bedroom._

Aeris: I wonder why I didn't tell Sephiroth that the man, Cloud, saw me as well. I guess its not important. That man, I mean Cloud, he was so familiar. Not like when I first saw Sephiroth. His eyes were odd. I know those eyes. I know Sephiroth told me to stay here, but I have to talk to him. I need more answers.

_Lights out as Aeris exits. __Lights fade back up on Avalanche base. Tifa and Reno are on stage._

Tifa: So Barrett saw him, too?

Reno: That's what he said.

Tifa: I have to go. I can't let them face Sephiroth alone.

Reno: You're not going alone.

_Red XIII enters from stairs. _

Tifa: And who's going to be coming with me. We need three people here to stand watch. Just in case.

Reno: Elena and Rude will be…

Red: Joined by me.

Tifa: Are you sure Red?

Red: Yes. Take good care of her.

_Reno nods. He and Tifa exit. Set rotates to City of the Ancients. _

_

* * *

_

Act II Scene 7

_Cloud enters from Save point spot. He rushes to where Aeris had been. The team is trying to keep up with him. Team: Cid, Barrett, Yuffie, Reeve, and Vincent. He stands alone, sword drawn, on the sight of Aeris' death. The others are on the stairs or the stepping stone pillars. _

Cloud: SEPHIROTH! SEPHIROTH! SHOW YOURSELF!

Cid: I don't think he's gonna show just because you order him to.

Cloud: SEPHIROTH!

_Sephiroth appears behind Cloud. He's about to strike. _

Yuffie: CLOUD!

_Cloud turns and blocks Sephiroth. They fight. Everyone watches in awe as the two trade blows. Cloud gets the upper hand. He raises his sword to attack Sephiroth's exposed back. Aeris enters unnoticed. She stands by the save point. _

Aeris: SEPHIROTH!

_Everyone stops and looks up at her. A gasp is heard from the doorway. Reno catches Tifa as she falls to her knees, eyes wide. Cloud can only stare at her. _

Barrett: Holy #$!

Yuffie: _quietly _Aeris…?

_Vincent moves towards her because he's the closest. He is as stunned as everyone else. Aeris screams as he gets closer and recoils. _

Aeris: Sephiroth! Help!

_Yuffie gasps and backs into Reeve's arms. Sephiroth grins as Cloud shoots him a look. A wing unfolds from Sephiroth's back and he flies up to Aeris. She rushes into his arms and hides her face in his chest. Sephiroth smiles wickedly at Avalanche. _

Barrett: I'll kill you!

_Barrett raises his arm to fire but is stopped by Cid._

Cid: Don't you'll hit Aeris!

_Cloud tries to run up to them. Pushing team members to get by, but just as he starts climbing the stairs Sephiroth and Aeris disappear. _

Cloud: AERIS! NO! ARGH! _Cloud slices the air where Sephiroth and Aeris had just been. He continues as the lights fade and music starts. As the lights fade, Tifa slowly rises as everybody freezes and have equal looks of horror on their faces. Yes, even Vincent. Spot on Tifa. Everyone on stage sings this song but Cloud and Reno. When everyone starts moving againCloud slices air in slow motion to the songs tempo, but we never see his face. Reno remains frozen in postion._

Tifa: _sings_

**I've been living to see you.**

**Dying to see you,**

**But it shouldn't be like this.**

**This was unexpected.**

**What do I do now?**

**Could we start again, please?**

All:

**Could we start again, please?**

Tifa:

**I've been very hopeful so far.**

**Now for the first time**

**I think we're going wrong**

**Hurry up and tell me**

**This is all a dream.**

**Or could we start again, please?**

All:

**Could we start again, please?**

Vincent:

**I think you've made your point now**

Tifa and Vincent:

**You've even gone a bit too far**

**To get your message home**

Barrett:

**Before it gets too frightening**

**We ought to call a halt**

Tifa:

**So could we start again, please?**

All:

**Could we start again, please?**

Tifa:

**I've been living to see you.**

**Dying to see you,**

**But it shouldn't be like this.**

**This was unexpected.**

**What do I do now?**

**Could we start again, please?**

All:

**Could we start again, please?**

Vincent:

**I think you've made your point now**

Tifa and Vincent:

**You've even gone a bit too far**

**To get your message home**

Barrett:

**Before it gets too frightening**

**We ought to call a halt**

Tifa:

**So could we start again, please?**

All:

**So could we start again, please?**

Tifa:

**So could we start again, please?**

Vincent:

**So could we start again, please?**

Tifa:

**So could we start again,**

_Lights out. _

_

* * *

_

Act II Scene 8

_Lights fade up on Cloud who is standing on place where Aeris had given her prayer to the planet. _

Cloud: How can she be alive? I saw Sephiroth kill her. She died in my arms. _Flashback lighting. Music starts, Aeris walks in and lays down in Cloud's arms, dying._

Aeris: _sings _

**Don't you fret**

**I don't feel any pain.**

**A little fall of rain**

**Can hardly hurt me now**

**You're here, that's all I need to know**

**And you will keep me safe**

**And you will keep me close**

**And rain will make the flowers grow.**

Cloud:

**But you will live, Aeris - dear God above**

**If I could heal your wounds with words of love.**

Aeris:

**Just hold me now and let it be.**

**Shelter me, comfort me.**

Cloud:

**You would live a hundred years**

**If I could show you how**

**I won't desert you now….**

Aeris:

**The rain can't hurt me now**

**This rain will wash away whats past**

**And you will keep me safe**

**And you will keep me close**

**I'll sleep in your embrace at last**

**The rain that brings you here**

**Is Heaven-blessed!**

**The skies begin to clear**

**And I'm at rest**

**A breath away from where you are**

**I've come home from so far**

Aeris:

**Don't you fret**

**I don't feel any pain.**

**A little fall of rain**

**Can hardly hurt me now**

Cloud: _counterpoint_

_Hush-a-bye, dear Aeris_

_You won't feel any pain_

_A little fall of rain_

_Can hardly hurt you now_

Cloud:

**I'm here**

Aeris:

**That's all I need to know**

Aeris:

**And you will keep me safe **

**And you will keep me close**

Cloud: _counterpoint_

**_I will stay with you_**

**_Till you are sleeping_**

Aeris: **And rain…**

Cloud: **_And rain…_**

Aeris: **Will make the flowers…** _She dies. _

Cloud:**_Will make the flowers….grow._**

_He picks her up and starts to carry her off stage as the lights fade out._

_

* * *

_

Act II Scene 9

_Avalanche base. Reno is standing behind Tifa's chair with his hand on her shoulder. Barrett scowls at this sight_

Cid: Are you sure?

Elena: That's what he said.

Barrett: Are sure it was Sephiroth?

Elena: You guys aren't the only ones who can see him. Yes I'm sure it was Sephiroth!

_Cid and Barrett look at Red for confirmation._ _Red nods his head._

Elena: HMPH! _She turns away offended._

Cid: Then we leave for Nibelheim as soon as Cloud gets back.

Barrett: What about Elymra and Marlene?

Cid: We'll drop them and Shera off in Rocket Town, its on the way.

Reeve: And me.

Yuffie: But Reeve…

Reeve: My Cait Sith robot is on its way to meet you at the Nibelheim Inn as we speak.

_Cloud enters. The room goes silent and they all look at him. Reno squeezes Tifa's shoulder in reassurance. Cloud sees this and his expression turns sour. Tifa turns her face so as not to look at him. Tension is thick. _

Cloud: The sun's rising. Lets head out

_Everyone exits except for Cloud, Reno, Barrett and Tifa. Tifa starts to stand. Barrett, Cloud and Reno move to help her. She knocks their arms away and stands on her own._

Tifa: I'm not some invalid or child that you have to baby. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I haven't had anyone to help me since I was sixteen. And I'm not about to start depending on anybody now.

Cloud: _at the same time _Tifa, I…

Reno: _at the same time _But, Tifa…

Tifa: No! _Tifa exits. Cloud and Reno try to follow, but Barrett steps in front of the door. He points his gunarm at both of them._

Barrett: I'm warnin' both of ya, yer skating on thin ice.

_Barrett exits. Cloud and Reno glare at each other. They both move to the door. They try to exit at the same time. They get stuck in the doorway. Lights out. _

_

* * *

_

Act II Scene 10

_On the deck of the Highwind. Elena, Rude and Reno. _

Elena: Reno, whats up with you? You've been hanging around that Lockheart girl a lot.

Reno: So?

Elena: Well, its just that.. Well… She's one of them.

Reno: yeah?

Elena: Well why then?

Reno: I don't know. I feel like it.

Elena: Ugh! You're impossible! _Elena stomps off._

Reno: What's with her?

Rude: She's right. _Rude exits_

Reno: What! There's nothing wrong with me? You two are the screwed up ones!

_Tifa enters._

Tifa: They seem upset.

Reno: yeah, well that's their problem. _Reno gets up to leave. _

_Tifa grabs his hand._

Tifa: Don't go. Please.

Reno: Alright. _He sits back down._

_Crossfade. __On the flight deck. Cid and Shera _

Cid: Damn it Shera! I'm not going to fly all the way to Mideel!

Shera: Well I'm not going back to Rocket Town!

Cid: Do you want me drop you off right here in the middle of the ocean!

Shera: I'm not going back to Rocket Town and that's final.

Cid: The only other place we're going is Nibelheim!

Shera: Fine. I'll go there.

Cid: You can't go there.

Shera: And why not?

Cid: Because that's where Sephiroth is!

Shera: I'll stay at the Inn. _Shera exits. Music starts_

Cid: Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn. _sings_

**I've grown accustomed to her face, she almost makes my day begin, **

**I've grown accustomed to the tune she whistles night and noon, **

**Her smiles, her frowns, her ups, her downs **

**Are second nature to me now, like breathing out and breathing in, **

**I was serenely independent and content before we met **

**Surely I could always be that way again and yet, **

**I've grown accustomed to her looks, accustomed to her voice, **

**Accustomed to her face. **

**I've grown to her face, she almost makes the day begin, **

**I've gotten used to hear her say Good Morning every day, **

**Her joys, her woes, her highs, her lows **

**Are second nature to me now, like breathing out and breathing in, **

**I'm very grateful she's a woman, and so easy to forget **

**Rather like a habit one can always break and yet **

**I've grown accustomed to the trace of something in the air, **

**Accustomed to her face. **

Cid: _quietly _I can't worry about you and try to fight Sephiroth at the same time.

_Curtian. End of Act II._


	3. Act III

Final Fantasy VII: The Musical ; Act II

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs in this fic, nor do I own the characters or their histories.

Author's Note: The following fic was alot of fun for me to write. Because I wrote this as a musical, it is in script form. I hope no one minds. Italics refer to stage directions. Songs have also been centered for easier reading. **Bold **lettering is for songs. **Bold italics** means overlapping or echos. This fic takes place mainly 2 years after Aeris dies in the game. I wrote this before Advent Children came out. This is the first time I've ever posted a fic on-line and I hope everyone likes it. This is also a first draft, so please be gently. It also my plan to come back and rework whatever needs reworking.

Production note: I didn't include this before, because it just came to me.The curtian has a projected map on it. When the group is traveling the projection is on the cyc behied them and it shows theirroute. At the begining of each act if there is a new location, then its a close up map of the areawhere the characters are. Did that make sense?

* * *

Act III Scene 1 

_Music starts. Lights up on the team as Avalanche, the Turks, and Shera enter Nibelheim. The town is deserted and there is an eerie dark feeling. They can see a lit window of the Shinra Mansion in the distance. _

Tifa: _sings_

**In the velvet darkness**

**Of the blackest night,**

**Burning bright,**

**There's a guiding star.**

**No matter what or who you are**

Tifa and Cloud:

**There's a light**

Chorus:

**Over at the Frankenstein place**

Tifa and Cloud:

**There's a light**

Chorus:

**Burning in the fireplace**

Tifa and Cloud:

**There's a light, a light**

**In the darkness**

**Of everybody's life**

_Pin spot lights Sephiroth in a box seat or a platform on proscenium arch. _

Sephiroth:

**The darkness must go**

**Down the river of nights dreaming**

**Flow Morpheus slow**

**Let the sun and light come streaming**

**Into my life, Into my life**

Tifa and Cloud:

**There's a light**

Chorus:

**Over at the Frankenstein place**

Tifa and Cloud:

**There's a light**

Chorus:

**Burning in the fireplace**

Tifa and Cloud:

**There's a light, a light**

**In the darkness**

**Of everybody's life**

_Music ends._

Cloud: Lets settle at the Inn then we move out.

_Everyone goes into the Inn. Reno, Tifa and Cloud are last. Reno holds the door for Tifa but lets it slam in Cloud's face. Cloud scowls then looks at the mansion again. Lights out._

* * *

Act III Scene 2 

_Lights up on Aeris inside the tea room of the mansion. _

Aeris: Something's not right. Those people seem so familiar. Like friends. What if Sephiroth is lying to me?

_Music starts. Aeris looks around. The mansion is very depressing and creeps her out. Spot on Sephiroth again. He is now standing at the top center of the stairs. Fog slowly covers the floor. A/N: The following song is usually longer but i edited down. hope ya'll don't mind._

Sephiroth: _Sings _

**Night time sharpens,**

**heightens each sensation.**

**Darkness wakes**

**And stirs imagination**

_Sephiroth starts to descend the stairs._

**Silently the senses**

**Abandon their defenses**

**Helpless to resist the notes I write**

**For I compose the music of the night**

**Slowly, gently**

**Night unfurls its splendor**

**Grasp it , sense it**

**Tremulous and tender.**

**Hearing is believing**

**Music is deceiving**

**Hard as Lightning**

**Soft as candle light**

**Dare you trust the music of the night**

_He extends his hand to Aeris_

**Turn your face away**

**From the garish light of day**

_She takes it and he pulls her to her feet_

**Turn your thoughts away**

**From cold, unfeeling light**

_He twirls her into him_

**And listen to the music of the night**

_He closes her eyes from behind_

**Close your eyes and surrender**

**To your darkest dreams**

**Purge your thoughts**

**Of the life you knew before**

_He turns her so her back is to the audience_

**Close your eyes**

_He lifts her and circles on soar_

**Let your spirit start to soar**

**And you'll live**

_He gently brings her down_

**As you've never lived before**

_They dance. _

**Softly, deftly**

**Music shall caress you**

**Hear it, feel it**

**Secretly possess you**

**Open up your mind**

**Let your fantasies unwind**

**In this darkness**

**That you know you cannot fight**

**The darkness of the music of the night**

**Let your mind start a journey**

**Through a strange, new world**

**Leave all thoughts**

**Of the world you knew before**

**Let your soul take you where you long to be**

**Only then can you belong to me**

**Floating, falling**

**Sweet intoxication**

**Touch me, trust me**

**Savor each sensation**

**Let the dream begin**

**Let your darker side give in**

**To the power of the music that I write**

**The power of the music of the night.**

**You alone can make my song, take flight**

**Help me make the music of the night.**

_They kiss. Music ends and the lights go out._

* * *

Act III Scene 3 

_Shera sits alone outside. Cid comes up behind her. __Music starts_

Shera: _sings _

**Why do they think up stories**

**That link my name with you**

Cid:

**Why do the neighbors chatter**

**all day behind their doors**

Shera:

**I know a way to prove**

**what they say is quite untrue**

**Here is the jist of practical**

**list of don'ts for you**

**Don't throw bouquets at me**

**Don't please my folks to much**

**Don't laugh at my jokes to much**

**People will say we're in love**

**Don't sigh and gaze at me**

**Your sighs are so like mine**

**Your eyes mustn't glow like mine**

**People will say we're in love**

**Don't start collecting things**

**Give me my hat and my gloves**

**Sweetheart they're suspecting things**

**People will say we're in love**

Cid:

**Some people claim**

**That you are to blame**

**As much as I**

**Why do you take the trouble**

**To bake my favorite pie**

**Granting your wish**

**I carved our initials on the tree**

**Just keep a slice**

**Of all the advice**

**You give so free**

**Don't praise my charm to much**

**Don't look so vain with me**

**Don't stand in the rain with me**

**People will say we're in love**

**Don't take my arm to much**

**Don't keep your hand in mine**

**Your hand feels so grand in mine**

**People will say we're in love**

**Don't dance all night with me**

**Till the stars fade from above**

**They'll see its alright with me**

**People will say we're in love**

_Music ends They look at each other and kiss. As they kiss Cloud sneaks out behind and makes for the Shinra mansion. Lights out._

* * *

Act III Scene 4 

_Aeris is in the Shinra library looking through books. She comes across a book and starts to read. Cloud sneaks in behind her. _

Cloud: Aeris.

_Aeris jumps in surprise. She's about to scream when Cloud places his hand over her mouth._

Cloud: Don't scream. I just want to talk to you. I'll move my hand if you promise not to scream. Do you promise?

_Aeris nodded and Cloud removes his hand. _

Aeris: you...your name is Cloud, right?

Cloud: That's right.

Aeris: How do I know you won't try to kill me, like before?

Cloud: Try to kill you?

Aeris: Like you did two years ago.

Cloud: I… that was Sephiroth.

Aeris: That's impossible. Sephiroth would never hurt me.

Cloud: He's lying to you.

Aeris: Why should I believe you?

Cloud: Maybe I can show you something that will help you remember. Follow me.

Aeris: _gulps _Alright.

_They sneak out on the mansion. Tifa is sitting on a bed on the second floor of the Inn looking out the window when she sees Cloud and Aeris run by. Music starts as she stands andsings._

**There's a fine, fine line between a lover and a friend;  
There's a fine, fine line between reality and pretend;  
And you never know 'til you reach the top if it was worth the uphill climb.**

**There's a fine, fine line between love  
And a waste of time.**

**There's a fine, fine line between a fairy tale and a lie;  
And there's a fine, fine line between "You're wonderful" and "Goodbye."  
I guess if someone doesn't love you back it isn't such a crime,  
But there's a fine, fine line between love  
And a waste of your time.**

**And I don't have the time to waste on you anymore.  
I don't think that you even know what you're looking for.  
For my own sanity, I've got to close the door  
And walk away...  
Oh...**

**There's a fine, fine line between together and not  
And there's a fine, fine line between what you wanted and what you got.  
You gotta go after the things you want while you're still in your prime...**

**There's a fine, fine line between love  
And a waste of time.**

_Set changes to outside Nibelhiem. The Highwind is imagined to be where the audience is seated. Cloud and Aeris re enter the stage. Aeris's eyes are wide. _

Aeris: An airship.

Cloud: It's called the Highwind.

Aeris: I've seen it before.

Cloud: Before you …, when we were in Junon, you saw it and dreamed of taking a ride. I promised you that someday I'd take you.

Aeris: It's so big.

Cloud: Would you like to go inside?

_Aeris' face lights up. _

Aeris: Really?

_Cloud nods._

Aeris: I'd love too.

_Cloud holds out his hand to her. _

Aeris: Cloud?

_Cloud looks at her. She nods and takes his hand. She smiles as if she finally found something._

Cloud: You know, I could never hurt you.

_She smiles at him and they run off stage._

_

* * *

_

Act III Scene 5

_On the Highwind, Aeris is standing deep in thought. Cloud is next to her._

Cloud: So now will you stop this foolishness and come back home. To your friends, To me.

Aeris: I'm sorry, Cloud. I don't know what to believe. Everything is such a mess. I …I need some time alone.

_Cloud nods. He's about to leave when…_

Aeris: Not that. I mean I need to leave. I need to go out on my own and sort things out.

Cloud: But Aeris!

Aeris: I'm sorry, Cloud.

Cloud: No, I'll never let you out of my sight again.

Aeris: Please understand I have to do this.

Cloud: Aeris, I lost you once. I can't lose you again.

Aeris: And you won't if that's what's meant to be. But I need to figure that out for myself.

Cloud: I won't let you go!

Aeris: You don't have much of a choice! _Aeris runs off. Leaving a shocked Cloud. The lights dim on him and come up on Aeris. Music starts._

Aeris: _sings_

**I'm under your spell.**

**God, how can this be?**

**Playing with my memory.**

**You I've been through hell.**

**Sephy, don't you see**

**There'll be nothing left of me.**

**You made me believe**

_Lights up on Cloud._

Cloud:

**Believe me I don't want to go**

Aeris & Cloud:

**And it'll grieve me**

**'Cause I love you so**

**But we both know**

Aeris:

**Wish that I could trust**

**That it was just this once**

**But I must do what I must**

**I can't adjust to this disgust**

Both:

**And I just wish I could stay**

_Lights begin to fade out on Cloud._

**Wish I could stay**

**Wish I could stay**

_Lights out completely on Cloud._

Aeris:

**Wish I could stay**

_Music ends. Aeris runs off and lights go out._

* * *

Act III Scene 6 

_At the inn, everyone is tense and worried about the upcoming battle. Cloud sits alone, brooding. He has told the others nothing. Reno and Tifa sit together. As does Vincent and Elena to everyone's surprise. Rude and Red are playing chess while Cait Sith watches. Cid and Shera are quiet but are sitting near each other. They keep stealing glances at each other. Barrett is cleaning his gun arm, while glowering at Reno. Yuffie comes in. She moves to sit next to Barrett, but after seeing the look on his face suddenly finds chess quite interesting. Elena gets up and starts to pace. Aside from Cloud, Red and Cait Sith everyone is watching her. _

Barrett: Sit yer Turk ass down! Yer makin' everyone nervous.

_Elena looks over at him a little startled at the sound of anyone's voice. Reno is glaring at Barrett. Reno and Rude both stand. Distracted,_

Elena: huh? Oh, sorry.

_She sits down next to Vincent once more, but her hands start to shake. Vincent puts his good hand on top of hers. She looks at him in surprise and smiles._

Reno: She's just nervous, so lay off. I'm sure you were nervous the first time you had to fight Sephiroth.

Barrett: Hell no. Tell 'er ta just suck it up.

_Yuffie giggles. Barrett glowers at her and she shuts up. _

Tifa: Barrett, we all need to fight together tomorrow if we even want to stand a chance against Sephiroth. Fighting amongst our selves isn't going to solve any thing.

Barrett: Is that yer excuse for gettin' all buddy buddy with that Shinra scum.

_Tifa looks abashed and says nothing more. _

Cid: That's enough Barrett. Tifa's right as much as we don't like working with them, we all have to trust each other and work together. So we all need to call a truce at least until we get rid of Sephiroth. _Music starts_

Cid: _sings_

**Drink with me to days gone by**

Red:

**Sing with me the songs we knew**

Reno:

**Here's to pretty girls who went to our heads**

Rude:

**Here's to witty girls who went to our beds**

Men:

**Here's to them and here's to you**

Barrett:

**Drink with me to days gone by**

Tifa:

**Can it be you fear to die**

Elena:

**Will the world remember you**

**When you fall?**

Yuffie:

**Could it be your death**

**Means nothing at all?**

Vincent:

**Is your life just one more lie?**

Men: **Drink with me**

Women: **_Drink with me_**

Men: **To days**

Women: _**To days**_

Men: **Gone by**

Women: **_Gone by_**

Men: **To the life**

Women: **_To the life_**

Men: **That used**

Women: _**That used**_

Men: **To be**

Women: **_To be_**

**Let the shrine of friendship, never say die**

All:

**Let he wine of friendship, never run dry**

Men: **Here's to you**

Women: **_Here's to you_**

Men: **And here's**

Women: **_And here's_**

Men: **To me**

Women: **_To me_**

Cloud:

**Do I care if I should die**

**Now she goes across the sea?**

**Life without Aeris**

**Means nothing at all**

**Would you weep, Aeris,**

**Should your Cloud fall?**

**Will you weep, Aeris,**

**For me?**

_The lights start to dim as people start to fall asleep, all but Cloud and Tifa. Cloud doesn't see Tifa as he sneaks out. She follows and watches as he leaves Nibelheim. _

Tifa: He's deserting us. He's deserting Aeris. Well, Aeris was one of my best friends and I won't leave her to Sephiroth. Even if I have to go alone.

_Lights dim on Tifa as she freezes in front of the Shinra mansion. _

_

* * *

_

Act III Scene 7

_Lights back up inside of Inn. Reno wakes up to find Tifa gone. He rushes out slamming the door as he goes, waking everybody else up. Lights dim on inn. Lights up just outside where Reno appears._

Reno: No damnit, Why am I acting like this? She's just a stupid girl.

_lights dim on Reno and back up on Tifa. Music starts. Lights adjust to singers_

Tifa: _sings_

**I touch the fire and freezes me**

**I look into it and its black**

**Why can't I feel**

**My skin should crack and peel**

**I want the fire back**

**Now through the smoke she calls to me**

**To make my way across the flame**

**To save the day**

**Or maybe melt away**

**I guess its all the same**

**So I will walk through the fire**

**Cause where else can I turn**

**I will walk through the fire**

**And let it…**

Reno:

**The torch I bare is scorching me**

**And Tifa's laughing I've no doubt**

**I hope she fries**

**I'm free if that bitch dies**

**I'd better help her out**

_Lights up on Sephiroth's perch when he starts to sing. _

Sephiroth:

**Cause she is drawn to the fire**

**Some people**

Reno: _counter point **She**_

Both:

**Will never learn**

**And she will walk through the fire**

**And let it…**

_Lights up on Cloud when he starts. _

Cloud:

**Will this do a thing to change her?**

**Am I leaving her in danger?**

**Is my Aeris to far gone to care?**

_Lights up on inn._

Rude:

**What if Tifa can't defeat it?**

Yuffie:

**Beady eyes, is right we're needed.**

Elena:

**Or we could just sit around and glare**

All:

**We'll see it through**

**Its what we're always here to do**

**So we will walk through the fire**

Tifa:

**So one by one they turn from me**

**I guess my friends can't**

**face the cold**

**But why I froze**

**Not one among them knows **

**And never can be told**

Elena:

**_What can't we face?_**

**_If we're together_**

Sephiroth:

**So one by oe they come to me**

**the distant redness as their guide**

**but what they'll find ain't what they have in mind**

**Its what they have inside**

**Theywill come to me**

Yuffie: **_She came from the grave much graver_**

Reno: **_First he'll kill her then I'll save her_**

Elena: **_Everything is turning out so dark_**

Tifa: **_Going through the motions_**

Reno: **_No I'll save her then I'll kill her_**

Cait Sith: **_I think this line's mostly filler_**

Tifa: **_Walking through the part_**

Cid: **_Its what they have to strike a spark_**

Tifa:

**These endless days are fin'lly**

**Ending in a blaze**

All but Sephy:

**And we are caught in the fire**

**The point of no return**

**So we will walk through the fire**

**And let it burn**

**Let it burn**

**Let it burn**

**Let it burn**

_Dramatic light finish as if it is dawn, then stage goes dark. Curtain down. _

* * *

Act III Scene 8 

_Lights up on the apron of the stage in front of the main drape. Aeris is softly crying as she sits on a grassy plain. Cloud enters and music starts. Aeris looks up when he begins to sing._

Cloud: _sings _

**Was I dumb or was I blind**

**Or did my heart just lose its mind**

**Why'd I go and throw**

**Our perfect dream away**

Aeris:

**Looking back I'll never know**

**How I ever let you go**

**But destiny could see**

**We deserve to have another day**

Both:

**Love led us here**

**Right back to where we belong**

**We followed a star and here we are**

**Now heaven seems so near**

**Love led us here**

**Love led us here**

Cloud:

**I confess its sad but true**

Aeris:

**_Sad but true_**

Cloud:

**I lost myself when**

Both: **I lost you**

Cloud:

**But I held your memory**

**Through each lonely night**

Aeris:

**Oh, lets forget what's gone before**

Cloud:

**_What's gone before_**

Aeris:

**Now we both know so much more**

Cloud:

**_So much more_**

Aeris:

**But we've been given another chance**

**To make it work out right**

Cloud:

**_Make it work out right_**

Both:

**Love led us here**

**Right back to where we belong**

**We followed a star and here we are**

**Now heaven seems so near**

**Love led us here**

Cloud:

**Now I know that life**

**Can take you by surprise**

**And sweep you off your feet**

Both:

**Did this happen to us**

**Or are we just dreaming,**

**Dreaming**

**We followed a star and here we are**

**Now heaven seems so near**

**Love led us here**

Cloud:

**So take my hand**

Aeris:

**And have no fear**

Both:

**We'll be alright**

**Love led us here**

_Music ends and they kiss. Lights out._

_

* * *

_

Act III Scene 9

_Lights up on the Shinra mansion main hall. Its dark and the new rays of the sun are barely peeking through the windows. Tifa enters on her guard._

Sephiroth: _off stage _Welcome, Miss Lockheart.

_Tifa spins around trying to find the source of the voice. She sees no one. _

Sephiroth: So where is the failed experiment?

Tifa: Where's Aeris?

Sephiroth: Tsk, Tsk, its impolite to answer a question with another question.

Tifa: Show yourself!

Sephiroth: Well if you insist…

_Sephiroth appears at the top of the stairs, back lighting from windows. He jumps down in front of Tifa. _

Sephiroth: Shall we have at it then?

_Tifa dodges his first attack, then uses a four combo limit on him. Beat rush, Somersault, Waterkick, and Meteodrive. Sephiroth seems un-phased. This goes on for a while until Tifa is quite out of breath. Her movements are a bit slower as the fight progresses and many cuts now grace Tifa's exposed skin. Sephiroth swings around for a final blow as Tifa tries to catch her breath._

Reno: _as he enters _NOOOO!

_Reno pushes Tifa out of the way and gets a huge slash across right thigh. He screams out in pain. _

Tifa: Reno!

_Sephiroth rolls his eyes and advances towards the two on the ground. He raises his sword to attack. A shuriken knocks the sword from his hand. Sephiroth turns to see Reno and Tifa's team mates. Elena holds up a green orb that flares to life, thus using a fire 3 spell on Sephiroth. Tifa removes Reno's jacket and presses it against Reno's thigh in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Sephiroth is quick to recover and calls his blade to his hand, But time has been given to Avalanche and the Turks. Yuffie has made her way over to Tifa and Reno along with Cait Sith. Rude stays with Elena by the entrance as does Vincent. Using magic has used up some of Elena's energy. _

_Cid, Red and Barrett make a stand by the stairs. Barrett rains down lead at Sephiroth. He stops as planned to give Cid an opening with his lance. But every move Cid tries to make is blocked. Sephiroth slices Cid's lance in two. Barrett fires again to give Cid a chance to get out of there, but Cid is a little to late on the up take. Sephiroth blasts Cid into the wall. The hail of bullets cease as Sephiroth hits Barrett and Red with a blast._

_Yuffie throws her shuriken again but Sephiroth catches it with his back turned, he tosses it back at them severing Cait Sith from his stuffed moogle. Yuffiethrows herself downon the floor before she gets similarly separated. Vincent fires his shot gun, in hopes of giving Yuffie time to retrieve her weapon. Rude rushes in and begins to try to kick Sephiroth's ass. Sephiroth picks Rude up and tosses him into Vincent and Elena. Sephiroth starts to fire blasts at Yuffie who is extremely skillful at dodging them, but she knows she can't hold him off forever. And she is right. A blast catches her left leg and she crashes to the ground. Sephiroth looks around at his would be adversaries and laughs. Tifa looks around desperately. Sephiroth decides to finish what he started and moves towards Tifa and Reno. _

Sephiroth: Well, Miss Lockheart, your companions are quite pathetic, aren't they?

_Sephiroth jumps high in the air. He starts to come down just above Tifa, sword poised over her body. Expecting to feel his blade enter Tifa's body. He is quite surprised to hear the clang of metal and a scream from the doorway. Cloud's sword caught Sephiroth's blade. Aeris is wide eyed in the doorway. By this time Vincent has managed to get Rude off of him and Elena. _

Vincent: Elena, you and Aeris start using cure. I'm going to help Cloud.

_Elena tosses a green orb to Aeris. Who catches it just before it hits the ground. Vincent fires his shot gun and runs to Cloud's side. Aeris and Elena start working their way around the room. Elena starts with Rude and Aeris goes to Yuffie. They meet up when they head over to Barrett, Cid and Red. Then they head over to Tifa, Reno and Cait Sith. As the others were healed they joined the fight. Elenais spent when they reached Tifa and Reno, asis Aeris. Tifa is still holding Reno's blood soaked jacket. Elena takes off her jacket and replaced hers with Reno's. Tifa smiles at her. Elena smiles back. The team is getting in hit after hit, but Sephiroth continues to fight._

Sephiroth: SUPER NOVA!

_A large cosmic blast engulfs the fighting party. The team is weakened. Aeris rises with a certain look in her eyes. She raises her arms. Bright light surrounds the team, Elena, Tifa, and Reno. Everyone recovers. And Cloud grips his sword and begins his assault on Sephiroth. His limit Omnislash. Sephiroth falls to his knees._

Sephiroth: I will have my revenge. I'll kill you and that flower girl! She ruined everything.

_He rises and swings his sword at Aeris. But a punch to his gut stops his movement. Tifa goes through her entire string of limit breaks and ends with Final Heaven. Focusing her energies into her fist, Tifa hits Sephiroth with the force of a nuclear explosion. When the dust clears Sephiroth is gone. All that remains is his sword. Elena helps Reno up and the others begin to wonder if he is really gone. Aeris with tears in her eyes rushes into Cloud's arms. Reno puts his hand on Tifa's shoulder. Vincent and Elena look at each other. Music starts. _

Yuffie:

**Where do we go from here**

Tifa & Reno:

**Where do we go from here**

Barrett:

**The battle's done and we kinda won**

Barrett & Elena:

**So we sound our victory cheer**

**Where do we go from here**

Cloud & Aeris:

**Why is the path unclear**

**When we know home is near**

All:

**Understand we'll go hand in hand**

**But we'll walk alone in fear**

Cloud:

**Tell Me**

All:

**Where do we go from here**

**When does 'the end' appear**

**When do the trumpets cheer**

**The curtains close on a kiss God knows**

**We can tell the end is near**

**Where do we go from here**

**Where do we go from here**

**Where do we go from here**

_Lights out._

_

* * *

_

Act III Scene 10

_The rugged group is now seen approaching the inn. Shera comes running out. Cid picks her up and twirls her around. Everyone is talking and giving Aeris hugs. Tifa is first. But after she steps aside to let everyone else get a chance, Reno pulls her away from the group. _

Reno: Uhh… Tifa…I don't know how to say this.

_She puts a finger on his lips._

Tifa: shush

_Tifa kisses Reno. He looks surprised then he continues the kiss. Music starts. Tifa is holding Reno's hand. Cloud has his arm around Aeris._

Aeris: _sings_

**We were strangers**

**Starting out on a journey**

**Never dreaming**

**What we'd have to go through.**

**Now here we are**

**And I'm suddenly standing**

**At the beginning with you**

Cloud:

**No one told me**

**I was going to find you**

**Unexpected what**

**You did to my heart**

Both:

**When I lost hope**

**You were their to remind me**

**This the start**

Both:

**And life is a road and I wanna keep going**

**Love is a river I wanna keep flowing**

**Life is a road now and forever**

**Wonderful journey**

**I'll be there when the world stops turning**

**I'll be there when the storm is through**

**In the end, I wanna be standing**

**At the beginning with you**

Tifa:

**We were strangers on a crazy adventure**

Reno:

**Never dreaming how our dreams would come true**

Both:

**Now here we stand unafraid of the future**

**At the beginning with you**

T, R, C, & A:

**And life is a road and I wanna keep going**

**Love is a river I wanna keep flowing**

**Life is a road now and forever**

**Wonderful journey**

**I'll be there when the world stops turning**

**I'll be there when the storm is through**

**In the end, I wanna be standing**

**At the beginning with you**

Elena & Vincent:

**Knew there was somebody somewhere**

**Had me loved in the dark**

Cid & Shera:

**Now I know that dream will live on**

**I've been waiting so long**

T, R, C, & A:

**Nothings gonna tear us apart**

All:

**And life is a road and I wanna keep going**

**Love is a river I wanna keep flowing**

**Life is a road now and forever**

**Wonderful journey**

**I'll be there when the world stops turning**

**I'll be there when the storm is through**

**In the end, I wanna be standing**

**At the beginning with you**

**Life is a road and I wanna keep going**

**Love is a river I wanna keep going on**

Tifa:

**Starting out on a journey**

All:

**Life is a road and I wanna keep going**

**Love is a river I wanna keep flowing**

**In the end, I wanna be standing**

**At the beginning with you**

_Curtain. The end. _


	4. Playlist

A/N: Hey all, just in case you wanted to know the titles of the songs I used and where they are from. Now if you don't know a song you can look it up.

Play List

ACT I

"Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again" -Tifa and Cloud; from The Phantom of the Opera originally sung by Christine

"Journey to the Past" - Aeris; from Anastasia originally sung by Anya

"Downtown(skidrow)" - (Flashback sequence to Midgar) Tifa, Cloud, Barrett, Aeris, Jesse, Biggs, Wedge, Elmyra; from Little Shop of Horrors originally sung by All Cast

"Omm-pah-pah" - Tifa and Yuffie; from Oliver originally sung by Nancy

"Tomorrow"-Yuffie (Gets smacked to shut up); from Annie originally sung by Annie

"As Long As He Needs Me" - Shera; from Oliver originally sung by Nancy

"Sadder But Wiser Girl" - Reno (to Turks at bar); from The Music Man originally sung by Prof. Harold Hill

"As Long As He Needs Me" (reprise) - Tifa; from Oliver originally sung by Nancy

"Sadder But Wiser Girl" (reprise) - Reno; from The Music Man originally sung by Prof. Harold Hill

"I'll Make A Man Out of You" - Cid and Avalanche (dream sequence); from Mulan originally sung by Capt. Shang

"One Day More" - Barrett, Cloud, Aeris, Tifa, Sephiroth, Yuffie, Rufus (flashback); from Les Miserables originally sung by Full Cast

ACT II

"Once Upon a December" - Aeris; from Anastasia originally sung by Anya

"What Did I Ever See in Him" - Shera, Tifa; from Bye, Bye, Birdie originally sung by Kim and Rosie

"Put on a Happy Face" - Reno;from Bye, Bye, Birdie originally sung by Albert Peterson

"Falling in Love with Love" - Elena; from The Boys from Syracuse

"Where is Love?" - Yuffie and Elena; from Oliver originally sung by Oliver

"Could We Start Again" - Tifa and cast;from Jesus Christ Superstaroriginally sung byMary, Peter, and cast

"A Little Fall of Rain" -(Flashback Aeris's death) Cloud and Aeris; from Les Miserables originally sung by Marius and Eponine

"I've Grown Accostumed to Her Face" - Cid; from MyFair Lady originally sung byProf. Henry Higgins

ACT III

"There's a Light" - Tifa and Sephiroth; from The Rocky Horror Picture Show originally sung by Janet and Riff

"Music of the Night" - Sephiroth; from The Phantom of the Opera originally sung by the Phantom

"People Will Say We're in Love" - Cid and Shera; from Oklahoma originally sung by Lori and Curly

"Under Your Spell" - Aeris & Cloud; from Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Once More; With Feeling originally sung by Tara and Giles

"Drink With Me" - Avalanche and the Turks; from Les Miserables originally sung by Full Cast

"There's a Fine, Fine Line" - Tifa; from Avenue Q originally sung by Kate Monster

"Walk Through the Fire" - Sephiroth, Turks, & Avalanche; from Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Once More; With Feeling originally sung by Full Cast

"Love Led Us Here" - Cloud and Aeris; from Muppet Tresure Island originally sung by Kermit and Miss Piggy

"Where Do We Go From Here?" - Avalanche and Turks; from Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Once More; With Feeling originally sung by Full Cast

"At The Beginning" - All; from Anastasia end credits song


End file.
